My Twin Brother
by Aiko Wind
Summary: Idea from vampygurl402. Moses and Mosaci were twins, but Moses died early from a sickness. Miriam couldn't bear leaving her youngest sister to fend for herself in the palace, so she constantly peeked in the windows of the palace. What if she found out they had sent her to a death trap? Well... at least Ramses was there when she could not. Rated T for... you'll learn later on.


_**Aiko: Hey! We…. Got into the fandom.**_

_**Andee: And ~vampygurl402 gave us a nice suggestion!**_

_**Aiko: I didn't want to spoil it, but the idea had key points I need to address.**_

_**-Moses is Mosaci's twin brother. Originally he died in miscarriage, but we made it so he died to sickness. Hits you right in the feels if Miriam told Mosaci that he died like that.**_

_**-vampygurl402 didn't classify, but the idea was that Pharaoh Seti abused Mosaci.**_

_**-Our twist: Miriam visits Mosaci in the palace.**_

_**Aiko: I might make another fic where Moses and Mosaci were both put into the basket. I **__might._

_**Andee: Oh shit! We didn't put a disclaimer on the last fanfic of POE did we?!**_

_**Aiko: Shoot! We didn't. Hopefully this disclaimer clears it up.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own Prince of Egypt. If I had, I would've made it more brotherly. ;-;_

* * *

Yocheved looked at her two new children. One was a boy, the other a girl, from their features. Miriam looked at them smiling, Aaron following. "Mom, what're you calling them?"

The young woman looked up. "Well, I actually didn't think of that. What would you call them, Miriam, Aaron?"

Miriam and Aaron looked at them. "Well, what are they? Boys or girls?"

"Boy and girl, Miriam."

Aaron looked at the boy. "Can we name him Moses?" Miriam called the girl Mosaci, from her younger brother's name. Yocheved smiled. "Moses and Mosaci. Beautiful names, if you ask me. What do you two think?" The two nodded eagerly. They couldn't wait to meet their new siblings!

The next day, they noticed Moses has been coughing a lot. He was burning up and refused to drink milk. Mosaci was the first concerned, as she always touched his arm when he sneezes or coughs. Yocheved was really worried, she couldn't afford any herbs or potions to help his cough. Miriam was carrying Moses, rocking him as she tried to put him to sleep, but the coughing didn't allow him too.

Aaron was given Mosaci as Yocheved picked Moses from Miriam's arms. She kissed his forehead and pats his back each time a harsh cough came. Miriam helped Aaron hold Mosaci properly as they watched their littlest brother cough and cry. Mosaci watched sadly as the brother she knew for 9 months in the womb cry his little heart out. Technically, she was older, as being born first.

The following day, Moses got worse. So much that he couldn't move without throwing up. Miriam watched sadly as Mosaci was paced next to him. She babbled to her twin, and surprisingly, Moses gurgled to her before coughing.*

Yocheved smiled. Aaron was sniffling as Miriam held him, watching their brother talk with his twin sister as their mother watched. They all feared Moses was going to die from this sickness. Aaron slipped from Miriam's arms and walked over to the twins, Miriam following.

Over the course of the month, it was obvious. Moses wouldn't make it and died soon. The small family mourned, burying Moses with his father, who died from his whippings. They wept as Yocheved shakily sang her remaining children the lullaby she made.

4 months later*, the pharaoh announced the plan of the Hebrew baby massacre. Miriam and Yocheved rushed to make a water-proof basket as Aaron took care of Mosaci. Yocheved was determined to let her youngest survive, no matter how relieved she was that God was caring for the spirit of Moses, she would not lose another child to the cruelty of her pharaoh.

The day arrived and guards walk through the houses, slaying every baby they see. Yocheved wrapped Mosaci in a red cloth and Miriam picked up the basket and lid. Aaron followed as they ducked their way through guards. Finally they arrived to the river, as Yocheved sang to Mosaci for the last time.

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry.  
Sleep as you rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember, my last lullaby,  
So I'll be with you when you dream."

Mosaci was asleep, or yawning, when Yocheved put the lid on and sent her off into the river. Aaron smiled sadly as Miriam turned to follow the basket. His mother let go of her child for her survival and life. He had such a brave and selfless mother. Aaron comforted his mother while she cried.

* * *

_***It's true, some twins make their own language, but lose it when they start talking/start school**_

_***Babies look squishy when they are in the 1-3 month stage, I think they get more meat and flesh after the third month.**_

_**Aiko: There you go!**_

_**Andee: Fucking crying. Moses suffered just after birth and died. ;-;**_

_**Aiko: -thinks- -sobs- Mehhhhhh, I feel so bad noww…**_


End file.
